Currently, there is no known conventionally-used solution for loading cargo into and out of significantly sloped aircraft cargo compartment doorway floor areas. The existing solution for aircraft without significantly sloped compartment doorway floor areas is a doorway area conveyance surface referred to as a ball mat. A typical ball mat contains a series of roller balls (e.g., one inch (1″) diameter spherical balls each supported by one-eighth inch (⅛″) diameter bearings that allows for the horizontal movement of cargo in all directions; these roller balls are also referred to as ball transfer units (BTUs)) spaced approximately six inches (6″) apart. The ball mat is mounted parallel to the aircraft floor. If a typical ball mat were to be used on a significantly sloped aircraft compartment floor, a cargo handler would be unable to safely control the movement of heavy cargo. As such, aircraft damage caused by the cargo contacting the aircraft door frame, or injuries to the cargo handler caused by the high push or pull forces needed to control the movement of heavy cargo, are likely to occur. For example, the push or pull force required to handle a six-hundred (600) pound (lb) container in a Boeing 737 aft cargo compartment would be approximately 100 pounds (lbs). Applying 100 lbs of push or pull force in a Boeing 737 cargo compartment is difficult for a cargo handler because the height of the compartment is only about forty-five inches (45″). As such, there is a need for a solution for loading heavy cargo into and out of significantly sloped aircraft cargo compartment doorway floor areas.